


The Christmas Pillow Case

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the New Directions holiday gift exchange, Finn and Kurt exchange names with their friends until they end up with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Pillow Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nubianamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Slip Me On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101866) by [nubianamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy). 



> For Fuckurt (and it's subships) Advent 2014- Day 19
> 
> This is loosely based off "Just Slip Me On" which the highly talented nubianamy wrote for me for Christmas last year. I loved it so much I had to write some more of it myself. And as such, it's dedicated to her.

 

"Kurt," Rachel exclaimed as she pulled a slip of paper from an elf hat.  The rest of the new directions sat around the circle with her, ready to do their holiday gift exchange.  

 

"That's me I guess," Finn smiled shyly, as he pushed a long flat box towards Kurt.  

 

Kurt's eyes were big, blue, and bright as he reached for the gift.  "Really?  Cause I got you too."  

 

"Liars," Puck coughed into his hand.  "Of course you got each other.  You switched with just about everyone else in the room to get each other," he laughed.

 

"I don't understand why you couldn't just exchange presents with each other on Christmas day, at home with your parents,"  Rachel said, the bewilderment in her voice clear.  

 

"It just better like this," Finn said, his lips quirking up into a soft smile.  

 

"And there are still gifts under the tree at home too," Kurt explained.  "Right Finn?"

 

Finn nodded quickly as Kurt slid a long, tall, box towards him.  He watched as Kurt carefully peeled the wrapping paper away, lifting the top off the box, and pulling out a couple of sheets of tissue paper out before finally getting to the rectangular piece of red fabric. 

 

"You got him a Christmas pillow case?" Santana scoffed.  "That's sucky, even for you Hudson."

 

Kurt turned to glare at Santana for a moment before he looked back at Finn.  His fingers traced over the white stitching of the script lettering that spelled out 'Merry Christmas'.  "Don't listen to her," Kurt chided, "I love it.  Thank you, Finn."  He got up on his knees, stretching to brush his lips carefully over Finn's cheek.  

 

Finn blushed, the way he always did when Kurt showed him any kind of obvious loving attention in public.  Finn rubbed his hand over his still warm cheek for a moment before he tore into his own box.  He lifted the lid and pulled out a pair of black slippers with a soft sole.  The left side of his mouth quirked up into a smile.  

 

"They're soft sole; they won't make as much noise on the floor,"  Kurt replied, his cheeks showing just a hint of color.  Finn leaned over, wrapping Kurt up in hug; and if he held him a minute or two longer than friends would, no one said anything about it.  

 

"Thank you," Finn whispered softly into Kurt's ear while they hugged.  "Can't wait to test them out tonight."   He didn't miss the way Kurt shivered for a second as Finn said that.  As he sat back, Finn couldn't help but think about sneaking across from his room to Kurt's once their parents were asleep.  He couldn't wait to see the way Kurt's pale face looked, blissful in sleep, against the red of the pillow; the way his eyelashes would flutter against the writing.  

 

"Moving right along then," Blaine's voice snapped Finn from his thoughts. Finn watched as he pried the Elf hat from Rachel's fingers and he dug in, coming up with a name.  "Artie," Blaine exclaimed cheerfully.

 

~~~

 

It had been only a couple of weeks since Finn had broken up with Rachel, and Kurt with Blaine.  They'd told their parents they wanted to date, and rules had been set in the house.  Of course, they were breaking those rules whenever they could, and Finn suspected that Burt and his mom knew.   They'd never said anything to any of their friends, and not much was said about how the two seemed to become closer once they'd broken up with their girlfriend and boyfriend.  They didn't engage in any public pda, apart from sitting together, or slight touches when they were in the hallways, the cafeteria, or in glee club.  They'd done that out of respect for Rachel and Blaine, and their past relationships, and because Finn knew the other non-glee jocks in the school would come down hard on him once they knew.  But in the new year, he and Kurt had thought about going public with their relationship.

 

As Finn stripped out of his pajamas and slid in between the sheets of Kurt's bed, snuggling up to the other boy, he sighed contentedly.  He thought of an old Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton song his mother used to listen to when he was a kid and he hummed the song as best as he could remember as he gently rolled Kurt over until they facing each other.  Kurt's eyes blinked open sleepily, and he smiled at Finn.   

 

Finn kept his voice low, so they wouldn't be heard.  But he sang softly, his arm running up and down Kurt's, their eyes locked on each other.   _"Through the window I can see s_ _now begin to fall.  Knowing you're in love with me is the greatest gift of all."_  He pressed his lips against Kurt's.  "Merry Christmas."


End file.
